De Ballerina
by Avana65
Summary: Teddy's eerste liefde.


**Titel:** De Ballerina  
**Auteur:** Avana  
**Rating:** T (13+)  
**Personages:** Teddy, Victoire, Andromeda  
**Spoilers**: t/m Deathly Hallows**  
Warnings:** geen**  
Disclaimer:** Ja, ik weet het, alles is eigendom van JK Rowling. Ik heb alleen even de personages geleend en wat leuke dingen voor ze bedacht. Dat zal ik nog wel eens vaker doen. ^^**  
Korte inhoud/omschrijving:** Teddy's eerste liefde.

**De Ballerina**

'Alsjeblieft, prinses!'  
De halve buiging verborg zijn gezicht achter de lokken turkooizen haar die naar voren vielen maar de plagerige klank in zijn stem was overduidelijk.  
Hoofdschuddend pakte ze het tijdschrift aan dat hij haar met een wijds gebaar aanbood en sloeg ermee tegen zijn hand.  
Met een brede grijns plofte hij naast haar op de bank neer.  
De hardnekkigheid waarmee hij aan het koosnaampje vasthield, verbaasde haar soms zeker omdat ze hem vaak genoeg gezegd had absoluut niet op een prinses te lijken. Ze mocht dan het lange blonde haar van haar moeder hebben geërfd, de natuurlijke gratie en koele elegantie ontbraken haar volkomen.

Teddy Lupos leunde tevreden naar achteren en sloeg een arm om de schouder van Victoire Wemel. Ze blikte even opzij en glimlachte voor ze _Heks en Haard_ doorbladerde op zoek naar de foto's van het huwelijk tussen Brianda Fox enKaran McKenzie.  
Teddy beantwoordde haar glimlach met een knipoog. De stormachtige relatie tussen de Wachter van de Holyhead Harpies en de gitarist van de Witte Wieven bleef de roddelbladen maar bezighouden, dacht hij hoofdschuddend.  
Vanuit de keuken klonk het gerinkel van aardewerk en de heldere lach van Fleur Wemel beantwoordde het gemompel van haar echtgenoot.  
Teddy sloot zijn ogen terwijl zijn vingers met het lange blonde haar speelde. Het was goed om weer in De Schelp te zijn. Maar eigenlijk was het overal goed waar Victoire was, dacht hij en trok zachtjes aan haar schouder. Ze las rustig verder maar nestelde zich behaaglijk tegen hem aan.  
Hij had haar gemist de afgelopen maanden. Als zevendejaars had Victoire het enorm druk met haar P.U.I.S.T.-examens en de dagen waarop hij vrij had van zijn stage bij Goudgrijp vielen meestal niet samen met de weekenden dat Victoire naar Zweinsveld mocht.  
Kerstmis in het Nest was zoals altijd een enorm chaotische en gezellige boel geweest maar Teddy moest altijd even omschakelen na de rust en de stilte die in het huis van zijn oma heerste.  
De Schelp had het beste van beiden. Het was een stuk minder druk zonder de inmiddels vijfentwintig man tellende Wemelclan. Maar het had de huiselijkheid van een gezin die hij soms bij zijn oma miste.  
Victoire trok haar benen onder zich op de bank en bladerde verder naar een volgend artikel. Haar zachte, blonde haren streken langs zijn wang en hij rook de frisse geur van haar favoriete shampoo, een combinatie van appel en kiwi.  
_Zijn prinses._  
Hij glimlachte. Van jongs af aan, had hij haar al met een prinses vergeleken; met haar lange blonde haren, haar vloeiende handbewegingen en goedlachse, opruimde karakter.  
Gelukkig had Victoire ook voldoende temperament en kon ze koppiger zijn dan de meeste andere meisjes die hij kende. Het samenzijn met haar was nooit saai.  
Langzaam dwaalden zijn gedachten af. Van de blonde prinses naast hem naar een andere. En naar zijn eerste liefde.

Teddy was een jaar of zeven toen zijn oma hem op een avond een Dreuzelsprookje voorlas. Het was een sprookje dat hij nog niet eerder gehoord had en hij luisterde gefascineerd naar het verhaal van de verwende prinses die een vieze kikker moest zoenen om haar favoriete speelgoed terug te krijgen.  
Teddy huiverde toen hij het hoorde ook al was het helemaal niet koud in zijn slaapkamer. Oma stopte met lezen en lachte om het vieze gezicht dat hij trok. De oude schommelstoel, die al honderden verhaaltjes had begeleid, maakte een krakend geluid. Het leek net alsof hij het met Teddy eens was.  
Oma keek hem over de rand van het boek aan en gaf hem een knipoog voor ze verderging met het verhaal.  
Toen hij hoorde wat er daarna gebeurde, werden zijn ogen opeens heel groot. Die vieze kikker uit de vijver was een prins!  
Een betoverde prins die door een slechte tovenaar in een kikker was veranderd.  
Ademloos luisterde hij naar het eind van het verhaal en zuchtte diep bij het horen van de vertrouwde laatste woorden.  
Na een korte stilte vroeg hij zachtjes, om de betovering niet te verbreken: 'Heeft de hemel ook een 'Lang en gelukkig', oma?'  
De stoel kraakte weer toen oma eindelijk opstond, alsof ze beiden op die vraag gewacht hadden.  
Oma stopte de dekens rondom hem in, gaf hem een kus op zijn voorhoofd en antwoordde met dezelfde woorden als talloze keren eerder: 'Ja, schat, de langste en gelukkigste die er zijn.'  
Met een zwaai van haar toverstok doofden de kaarsen. Alleen de kleine maan naast zijn bed bleef zachtjes branden.  
Zijn ogen volgden haar de kamer uit en toen ze de deur op een kier zette, zakten ze langzaam dicht. Hij luisterde naar ramen die gesloten werden, naar het heen en weer lopen terwijl oma boven opruimde en tenslotte – na een zacht 'Welterusten, Teddy' – naar haar voetstappen op de trap.

Hij draaide zich om en pakte zijn knuffel vanonder zijn kussen. Het wolfje dat oom Harry voor hem op de Kermis had gewonnen toen Teddy vier jaar was, omdat het hem aan zijn vader had doen denken.  
Hij draaide terug op zijn rug en keek met open ogen naar het plafond met de honderden sterren._  
De langste en gelukkigste._ Het was een wens en een vast vertrouwen in één.  
Hij dacht weer aan het sprookje; de betoverde prins hield zijn gedachten gevangen.  
Hij wist best dat dingen niet altijd waren wat ze leken (hij was tenslotte al zeven jaar) maar dit, dit was anders.  
De prins kon niet bevrijd worden door een spreuk of een toverdrank of een andere vorm van magie. Enkel een kus kon de betovering verbreken.  
Hij herinnerde zich een ander sprookje waarin dat gebeurde maar die prinses was na de kus alleen maar wakker geworden en niet veranderd.

Zachtjes liet hij zich tussen zijn warme dekens uitglijden en trok een kartonnen doos vanonder zijn bed. Hij veegde gewoontegetrouw over het deksel hoewel er nauwelijks stof op lag en opende de doos.  
Bovenop een witte handdoek lag een zachte meisjespop met paars haar. Ze keek hem met een lieve glimlach aan en hij pakte haar voorzichtig op. Het paarse gaas van het rokje was een beetje gekreukt en hij probeerde het glad te strijken maar het stugge materiaal had een eigen wil.  
De vloer was koud aan zijn voeten en hij schoof de doos terug en kroop met de pop weer in bed. De stof van de roze balletschoentjes glansden in het schijnsel van het nachtlampje. 'Mijn ballerinapop' had Dominique haar genoemd. Teddy voelde zoals altijd zijn gezicht prikken van schaamte als hij bedacht dat de pop eigenlijk van Dominique was. Maar zij had vorig jaar gelijk een nieuwe gekregen toen ze hem 'kwijt' was, dus het was niet zo heel erg, vertelde hij zichzelf iedere keer.  
Hij had de pop Dora genoemd, de naam die oma altijd gebruikte voor zijn moeder, en haar onder zijn bed verstopt.

Peinzend keek hij naar het gezichtje van Dora terwijl zijn vingers over de wollige, paarse haren streken.  
Ze was geen kikker en ook geen prinses – die hadden tenslotte altijd blond haar – maar hij vroeg zich af of ...  
Er was genoeg magie dat hij nog niet kende of waarvoor ze hem te klein vonden om over te vertellen.  
Hij dacht aan de zolder van oom Harry waar hij in de kerstvakantie stiekem had rondgesnuffeld en een kist met oude schoolboeken had gevonden. Boemannen, Wisseldrank, Glamorgana's … allemaal vormen van toverkunst waarbij dingen anders waren dan ze in eerste instantie leken.  
Misschien had hij het boek over Magische Kussen gewoon gemist, dacht hij hoopvol.  
Langzaam tilde hij Dora omhoog en drukte zijn lippen op de zachte stof. Hij zou natuurlijk nooit tegen iemand toegeven dat hij haar wel eens vaker kusjes had gegeven maar nu was het anders.  
Hij probeerde met deze kus zijn hart en zijn magie, zijn hoop en verlangen mee te geven.  
Dora keek hem stilletjes glimlachend aan en hij probeerde het nog een keer. Nu op een andere plaats want was de kikkerprins niet op zijn hoofd gekust en de slapende prinses op haar mond?

Met een teleurgestelde zucht kroop hij uiteindelijk weer uit bed. Hij legde Dora voorzichtig terug in de doos.  
Maar terwijl hij het deksel er weer op deed, besloot hij vastberaden dat hij het de volgende avond opnieuw zou proberen. En de avond daarna. En daarna …  
Misschien hadden sommige betoveringen gewoon meer kussen nodig om verbroken te worden.

Victoire keek omhoog naar het gezicht van Teddy. Zijn gelaatstrekken waren zacht en ontspannen en zijn donkere wimpers lagen rustig op zijn wangen. Een tedere glimlach speelde om haar lippen.  
Ze wist al een poos waar Teddy's gedachten heen dwaalde, als hij zo met haar haren speelde.  
De Transformagiër verraadde zichzelf meestal._  
Wie kon ooit opboksen tegen de eerste liefde van een tovenaar_.  
Haar hand kroop omhoog over zijn T-shirt en gleed via zijn schouder naar zijn nek. Hij opende verrast zijn ogen toen ze met haar vingers door zijn nu paarse haar woelde en zachtjes aan de lila plukjes trok.  
Ze trok zijn hoofd omlaag tot haar lippen die van hem ontmoetten._  
Welke heks zou zo dom zijn dat te willen?_


End file.
